The present invention relates to apparatus for use in terminating conductors in electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a device which facilitates the in-the-field trimming and mounting of insulation covered conductors in multiple contact electrical connectors.
With the advent of miniaturized electronics and electrical components, connectors used in the electrical, communication and data handling industries have been reduced in size, making it more difficult to connect the individual conductors with the appropriate electrical terminal of the connector. Accordingly, a wide variety of tools and mechanical devices have been developed in recent years directed at simplifying and expediting the assembly or mounting of conductors in these small electrical connectors. The tools illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,628,202, 3,742,571, 3,866,294 and 3,952,392 are typical examples of the kinds of apparatus developed to meet this need. Generally, these tools provide some mechanism whereby the insulation covered conductor is forced into the conventional insulation piercing terminals of the connector contact.
While these prior art devices have meet with some success, there are several disadvantages associated with their manufacture and use which have limited their acceptance in the industry. For example, tools which use moving parts to effect the trimming operation are generally more expensive to manufacture and are subject to failure in the field. In addition, some prior art devices require that the individual conductors be threaded through the tool in the mounting operation. This procedure is not only time consuming but also necessitates the complete trimming and mounting of each individual conductor before the next conductor may be mounted.
In those instances where a large number of conductors are to be mounted to a multiple contact connector, the possibility of error in the arrangement of the conductors is great. Therefore, it is most desirable that the conductors be properly arranged or aligned with the appropriate contacts on the connector prior to final trimming and mounting. Of course, when each conductor must be threaded through the insertion tool to effect the mounting operation, as with many prior art devices, this desirable termination sequence is not possible.
Another disadvantage associated with prior art devices is that in some instances the conductor is trimmed by shearing it between a surface of the tool and a surface on the connector. In these devices the cutting member bears directly on the connector itself. This arrangement gives rise to possible damage to the connector when excessive force is inadvertently applied to the cutting member by the user.
A further problem associated with many hand operated prior art tools is the inability to precisely locate the insertion tool relative to the contact element during the termination operation. When the tool is improperly located the insulation-piercing elements of the contact may be damaged, resulting in a poor connection and, perhaps, the need to rewire all the conductors to a new connector.